60 Seconds to Your Smile
by morningdaynight
Summary: Matthew is staying up late for a very important call. Oneshot. USCan with a dash of HK ;


Tick. Tock. Tick.

Matthew counted each stroke. Tomorrow is a special day. He smiled, resting his head against Kumajirou's white frame. The bear's gentle rise and fall provided great cushioning as he reached out for his cell phone, checking the time once again. Twenty more minutes. Matthew allowed a loud groan to pass through his lips. It was a good stress reliever, he continued on, until his sleeping partner woke up to give a little warning snip. He winced at the pink tinge on his arm, he usually never behaved in such a way but this was special.

In just a few more minutes today would be tomorrow, his birthday. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he recalled his day in the previous years. Alfred was always there. With him. Even when everyone else forgot, Al was there. Tears were beginning to form from the corner of his eyes. Precisely when the clock stroke midnight on the first of every July, Al would always, always, call to wish him a happy birthday. Or sometimes come over to play games or hockey later in the day.

Matthew wiped away the tears hastily; he cried too easily, he quietly chided himself. He took a glance at the clock. Just twelve more minutes. He held back a yawn, sure he was sleepy as hell but the call was worth the wait. He checked the time again, not even a minute had passed. Oh. Well, patience is the key.

Matthew rolled around; anxiety was clawing him like a hawk. He placed a hand over his stomach in an attempt to calm down the wild butterflies inside. His body felt tense and stiff and he laid straight on his masterbed. He adjusted his position. It didn't help the slightest bit. Grunting, the teen got off bed and headed towards the kitchen. Lying down in bed only worsened the uncomfortable feeling, and those raging butterflies.

The Canadian fumbled with the switches for some light. God, he was sure those butterflies were eating his stomach and is now probably making its way to his heart. He's definitely going to make some pancakes. He wasn't particularly hungry but either way it was perfect for an early Canada Day celebration. And the crazed butterflies will drown in all that maple syrup. Canada licked his lips at the thought.

After gathering the essential utensils, Canada reached for his cell, muttering a soft curse as he realized that he'd left it back in the bedroom. The nation rushed up the stairs in urgency but treaded softly as he was still aware that his dear polar bear was sleeping. 11:58 PM. Canada steadied his breathing. At least he was still on time.

He stood still staring intently at the clock.

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut. He clutched his phone as if for his life, waiting for the familiar buzz of an incoming message.

It's been two minutes_. _Panic washed over him. Maybe Alfred was just really busy. Being America, for sure he had never-ending workloads. Matthew tried to reason to himself. He mustn't get mad, it wouldn't be fair for Al, he had to deal with so much that a little birthday wish could just wait. He still had a whole day ahead. Matthew bit his tongue to hold back his scream. But instead his screams just translated themselves into tears.

Alfred. Matthew feared the worst but he dare not think more. He shook his head clear and forced upon his tear-stained face a smile. Pancakes forgotten, the teen curled himself on the couch, more than ready to submit to sleep.

Knock knock knock. Matthew stirred awake, still on the couch.

Knock knock knock. The person at the door kept on the act. Holy maple, what time is it? Matthew tried to stand up though still groggy from sleep.

The foot to door contact made a loud bang that shook Matthew from head to toe. Fear set off an alarm, warning him of a break in with muscular burglars and guns and whatnot. He kept himself from shaking, summoning courage like magic.

"What do you want?" Matthew screamed at the intruder but he was met with a monstrous hug.

"Happy Birthday Mattie!" Alfred chirped.

"Y-you-you-you…Al!" Matthew burst into tears and laughter at once.

"Well, I wanted to pour maple syrup all over you in your sleep cause that would be so awesome but one of your lights was on so that means you're awake so that means I can't do that anymore so I tried to- Mattie! You're crying! Aww man are you that sad I didn't get to-" Matthew threw himself at Alfred before the latter could finish.

"Thanks, Al." Matthew smiled. Alfred looked dumbfounded.

"No prob, bro." Alfred put on his stupid grin again.

"I was going to make some pancakes, want some?"

"…Does that mean I get to-"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Matthew giggled at Alfred next to him. The pink mark still on the latter's cheek, he had accidentally slapped his twin when the other attempted to pour syrup on him. In the end, Al was at the receiving end of his masterplan. He still smelt a bit like syrup. Mmmhm.<p>

Matthew used his free hand to flip open his phone as the other was held captive by Alfred's. It was almost noon now. They had woken up before but lazy being lazy, they went back to sleep.

It was then that Hong Kong came to Matthew's mind. He reached out for his phone to dial Leon's number when it suddenly rang. His 'O Canada' ringing in loud volume but thankfully Alfred was too much of a slob to care. Matthew doubted if his brother could even actually hear it.

"Jianada. Big brother Matthew." Matthew could feel the warmth of Leon smiling through the receiver. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday to you too, Leon." He smiled back.

Click. And that was all that was needed to be said. Matthew laid back down, resting his head against the other blonde's, coming face-to-face with Alfred's sleeping smile.

Smiles were powerful, eh?

* * *

><p>Happy Canada Day! and HK Day too ^^<p>

I seriously would like to pour maple syrup on all of them /shot


End file.
